


Stag and Hare

by dark_pookha



Series: Lovegood-Potter Lunaverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: FFT, Discord: Harry/Luna, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, conception ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: Luna has a surprise for Harry. For her birthday, she wants to conceive.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Lovegood-Potter Lunaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506506
Kudos: 12





	Stag and Hare

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day 2021 challenge at the Harry/Luna Discord.

“I’m glad we came here instead of going to the Hebrides again,” Harry said, squeezing Luna’s hand as they walked up the hill.

“Yeah, it would be pretty cold there; February on North Uist isn’t for the faint of heart,” Luna said.

He shrugged.

“Your birthday; your choice.”

They continued up the hill in companionable silence. Harry glanced at Luna every so often and she would smile when she caught him looking at her. He would turn away quickly, pretending he hadn’t been looking at her and she would laugh and kiss him; it was a game they played.

“You know I catch you almost every time?” she smiled as she pulled back from a kiss.

“You know I let you sometimes?” he laughed with her and tried to kiss her again while still laughing.

She swatted him on the arse playfully, then tugged on his hand and pulled him along.

“We need to hurry to make sure we get this done by midnight.”

“You still haven’t told me why we’re here,” Harry said.

“Oh! I thought I did! We’re going to conceive tonight.”

Harry stopped and Luna stopped too.

“What?” he asked.

“We’re going to make love up on that hill and I’m going to get pregnant.” She leaned in and kissed him again, this time more seriously.

“I--what?” he asked again.

“You said you were ready for children and so am I. Why wait any longer? This is a good spot; we’ll make love under the moonlight and you’ll get me with child.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex outdoors, but it had always been in a more wild place than this hill in Southern Italy. He could see the lights of the village only a kilometre or so away.

“You’re not worried about being caught out?”

She shook her head.

“No, tourists only come here in the day and locals won’t come here at night. Plus, I have faith in your Muggle repelling charms and your other protective spells.” She smiled again and tugged at his hand.

He let himself be led up the hill. They soon passed a crumbling low stone wall and then came on the ruins of a black and white mosaic floor. Harry looked around at the remains of the walls and the lone cracked pillar that still stood.

Luna started digging in her enchanted bag and pulling things out. Harry recognized the warming blanket that Luna had enchanted early in their relationship and that they had used on several outings. She also pulled out a covered bucket that sloshed. She saw him just standing there and pointed.

“Set up the protective charms please, and I’ll get this set up.”

He went around the perimeter of the stone floor and set up the charms and wards. When he’d finished, Luna had set up the blanket on the ground inside a triangle in the mosaic pattern. On one point of the triangle, there was the bucket, now uncovered. It had milk in it and something else in it. Luna saw him looking at it.

“It’s a mandrake root in milk. Don’t pull it out.”

“If we’re getting pregnant, I hadn’t planned on pulling out.”

Luna laughed as she set up three sculptures on the second triangle point. He recognized a phallus that she had cast in bronze from him; a thing she had called a ‘yoni’; and a replica of a statue she had made of Diana of Ephesus. He hadn't known what the last one was until she explained, and he still didn't see the symbolism in the second one, but he trusted Luna's judgment.

“Please cast your Patronus and put it on the other point and have it rest,” Luna said while she arranged the sculptures just so.

He made his stag Patronus appear. It capered for a moment, then settled on the point of the triangle. A moment later, Luna’s hare joined it and curled up near its belly. The Patronuses added their warmth of goodwill to the heat rising from the blanket.

“It’s good that both of our Patronuses are fertility symbols, you know,” Luna said, then kissed him deeply. She pulled back and shrugged off her jacket, then helped Harry out of his.

He started to tug her shirt out of her jeans but she pulled back.

“One more thing,” she said and took out a small jar from her bag. It shimmered and glowed blue and green and pink. It vaguely reminded Harry of Hermione’s witchlight.

“It’s the Northern Lights captured in a jar,” Luna explained as she set it up next to the Patronuses. Both of them sniffed it curiously, then settled back down.

“Now,” Luna commanded.

He pulled her shirt out of her jeans and lifted it away; she wasn’t wearing a bra. The nearly full moon shone on her pale skin and he lowered his mouth to a breast. Her nipple stood out hard and he bit it gently. She moaned and tugged his shirt up and over his head, then undid his belt and slid his trousers off, hooking his pants with them. His erection sprang free and she slid her tongue down the outside of it as she knelt to pull his trousers off. He started to bend down to help her, but she smiled up at him and he paused. She untied his boots and took them off, then his socks and finally yanked his trousers hard. He tumbled over onto his arse and she laughed as she finally stripped him naked.

She slipped her shoes off and then her jeans and knickers. She stood only in one pink and one green sock. Harry admired her slim form in the moonlight as she moved onto him.

“Slow or fast?” Harry asked.

Luna looked at the position of the moon and stars before answering.

“Fast this time then slow next time.”

She slid against his hardness without taking him in. She moved up and down him slowly, teasing him against her.

“I thought you wanted fast,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled her down onto him.

“Mmmm, I don’t want fast, but I do want to have this first part done before midnight, so…”

She rolled her hips slightly and grabbed the head of his cock and guided it in. Harry moaned like he always did when he first entered her.

“Fuck,” he whispered and nibbled on her ear.

“Okay,” she said happily and rocked on him.

She sat upright on him and fucked him slowly while he ran his hands over her thighs and arse. After a moment, he reached down between her legs and ran his fingers over her soft, wet lips before starting to rub her clit.

“Yes,” she said, then lowered so she was laying on him, her hard nipples rubbing on his chest as she moved.

She started to lick him. She started at his nipples and licked up his chest and down the side of his chest to his armpit. He smiled as he remembered the first time she’d licked him there and how surprised he was that he’d liked it.

She lifted her head as she reached his shoulder and groaned. He knew she was close and started rubbing her faster. When she was almost there, he reached his other hand down and slid a finger into her next to his cock and stroked with that, too. It was awkward, but he knew it wouldn’t be long.

As she came, she lowered her head back into his neck and bit him hard. He moaned and slid his finger out of her pussy and reached around behind her and rubbed it on her arsehole.

When she was done, she leaned back, sat back upright on him again and started to fuck him faster. He slid his finger into her arse and she moaned again.

As she fucked him, he fucked her with his finger.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m going to come again,” she moaned.

He fucked her arse faster with his finger and she started bucking on him wildly, then she moaned again and shook as she came for the second time.

He slid his finger out and grabbed her around the hips with both hands. She rolled off him and onto her back, but he flipped her over on her stomach then lifted her hips. He got behind her, spread her legs, then slid inside her.

He moved her long hair out of the way, then leaned over and kissed the back of her neck as he started to fuck her.

“Faster!” she cried.

He moved faster, and reached around and pinched her nipples.

She looked back over her shoulder at him and met his eyes as they fucked. It was something that always pushed him over the edge when she looked right at him as he fucked her and soon he was gasping for breath.

She could tell he was close and she pushed back hard every time he pushed in.

“Fuck!” he yelled and slammed into her hard, then came deep inside her. He held himself still until he was done, then pulled out and flopped next to her.

“Did we make it before midnight?” he asked.

She looked at the stars and moon for a moment and lifted a hand to measure something.

“Yes, by a few minutes. Thank you,” she whispered and turned on her side to face him. She kissed him and reached down to his now-deflated dick. She rubbed it and then lifted her hand to her mouth and licked it, then kissed Harry again.

They snuggled and talked about nothing until Harry noticed the bucket with the mandrake again.

“You told me before about the rule of three and I see there are three things at each of the other corners, but I don’t see two other things with the mandrake. Unless the bucket counts?” he asked doubtfully.

“No, not the bucket.” She started laughing and couldn’t stop until he’d kissed her into submission.

“What is it then?” he asked.

“Milk and menstrual blood.”

He nodded like he understood.

“Yours?” he asked curiously.

Her eyes widened. “No, I wish I’d thought of that; it’s Hermione’s.”

He pulled back slightly as she laughed again.

“Of course it’s mine.”

“So why did it need to be done before midnight?” he asked, stroking her side idly.

“Oh, I just wanted it on my birthday. Also, today and tomorrow; I guess today now; are likely the most fertile days of my cycle. She rubbed the raw bite bite mark on his neck and he flinched back.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I bit you that hard; is it going to be visible?”

Harry put his hand over hers and put it back over the mark.

“If it does, I don’t really care. I’m on holiday for another week and it should have faded by then.”

She nodded and leaned in and bit him hard on the other side of his neck.

He started to pull back, but she held him tightly. One of her hands slid down his stomach and started to stroke him again.

“There, now you’re at least symmetrical,” she said, lifting her lips off his neck.

“Flip over,” she commanded.

He turned on his stomach and she laughed again.

“I meant on your side, facing away.”

“Sorry.” He flipped on his side and she spooned up against him from behind.

With her free hand, she reached around and started stroking him again.

“Umm, I like that; but if you keep it up, I’ll spill my seed on the ground.”

“No Onanism here; trust me.” She licked the back of his neck, starting at one ear and going to the other, then down his spine, scooching down so she could keep her hand on him. He could feel her hard nipples sliding down his back. She licked over arse and down toward his feet. He twitched and moaned as she licked the back of his knees and she stopped and licked both of them thoroughly before continuing on to his feet.

She slid a hand under his legs and indicated she wanted him to flip over. When he had, she licked back up his legs to his cock. She flipped around and straddled his face. He grabbed her and pulled him to his mouth greedily.

He ran his tongue in between her lips and licked her slowly as she did the same for him. Then, she did something she rarely did and took him into her mouth. She usually just licked, and he liked that, but this was always something special.

She scraped the head gently with her teeth and he twitched. She lifted off.

“No twitching or I’ll bite you.”

He twitched.

She leaned over and bit him on the thigh. He leaned further forward, spread her further apart with his fingers and bit her clit gently.

She yelped, then laughed.

She sat back more on him and he licked her clit faster and faster. She left off biting and licking him and just moaned into his thigh.

She came again, grinding into his face. He shoved his tongue inside her and licked until he had to pull back to breathe. She leaned back forward and took him back into her mouth and moved slowly up and down on him.

“God, that’s good!” he said as he started licking her thighs and the outside of her labia again.

She started to go faster and he reached down and slowed her.

“If you do that, I’ll come in your mouth.”

She stopped, sat back on his face and then spun around. She slid her body slowly down him.

He arched his back slightly and slid down onto him, taking all of him into her.

Hands on her hips, he held her down on him as they kissed. She started moving slowly and he slid lips slowly over her neck and breasts. Her pale skin mottled with a red flush from her neck to her navel. Harry leaned forward and licked her nipples then took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and sucked.

Luna sat upright on him and pushed him down flat. She knew he liked to watch his dick slide in and out and she lifted almost completely off then back down, taking her time and watching him watch her. He closed his eyes and turned slightly and she knew he was close again.

She slowed and ground on him, giving him a moment. When he looked back at her she grabbed his hand and moved it between her legs. She moaned again as he began to rub her clit slowly while she started moving on him more.

“Not much longer,” he gasped.

“I know,” she whispered back, leaning down on her arms to kiss him again. Her hips rolled more strongly now and he sped up his circling fingers. This time, their orgasms were nearly simultaneous and Luna opened her eyes first to watch as Harry’s chest and neck went rigid as he came. When he opened his eyes he saw her watching him.

“I think that must have done it,” she said, as she lay back down next to him. She reached down and stroked his still-hard cock, rubbing the last few drops out. She started to lift her hand to her mouth, but Harry stopped her and put her fingers in his mouth instead.

“I like the taste of both of us together,” he said when she pulled her fingers out.

“I do, too, and now there’s none for me,” she fake-pouted.

He pulled her close and they kissed. His tongue pushed into her and she shared in what she’d given him and he had given her.

“So, I guess you liked that.” Harry laughed.

Luna grinned.

“Yeah, I liked that. Sex outside always seems special and here in the light of the stars, the moon, the Northern Lights and our Patronuses it seems even better. It’s like I can see and feel all of you and I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I love you, Luna Lovegood.” He kissed her lightly and started to pull back, but she held him tightly then pulled him back in for a better kiss.

They held each other for a long time and Luna dozed in his arms. Harry watched her and stroked her back as she slept. It was only a few minutes and she woke up.

“I think we should go to bed now. Shall I set up the tent?”

“Okay,” Harry said.

Luna got up, grabbed her wand and started doing the charms that expanded the tent with a practiced ease. She’d been on so many expeditions with it, both with and without him. He admired her lithe form, mostly silhouetted in the moonlight as she worked. She came back a moment later and stood over him.

“It’s ready, are you?” She held out a hand to help him up.

“I have a question,” he said.

“Yes?” she asked and knelt down next to him.

“You said there’s magic in the power of three. Don’t you think we should make love again?” he asked, sitting up and kissing her neck.

“I--I hadn’t thought of that; you’re right.”

She smiled slyly.

“Or is this just pretense to fuck me again?”

“Why not both?” Harry said, pushing her back to the warmth of the charmed blanket.

This time, they both took their time and as they finished, the pre-dawn chorus of birds had started to sing and false dawn shone on the horizon.

“Thank you,” Luna whispered.

“You’re welcome and thank you and Happy Valentine’s day. I’m glad we came here.”

“ _Came here_ ,” she said and laughed. “Nice pun.”

He stood and did the charms to collapse the unused tent. Luna cleaned herself with her wand and put her clothes back on, then packed up all the stuff except the bucket with the mandrake in it.

“Stand still,” she told Harry and cleaned him with her wand as he smiled at her. He leaned down once and kissed her. She pushed him back.

“We don’t have long before the tourists start arriving.”

He nodded and put his clothes on.

He looked over the site to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind and Luna grabbed the bucket.

“We need to plant this somewhere nearby, but also where a Muggle can’t be harmed by it,” Luna said.

Harry looked around and pointed to a low bush just outside of the stone walls.

“We can put it there and I’ll put an anti-Muggle charm on it.”

Luna nodded.

Harry dug a hole with his wand.

Luna tipped the bucket into it, being careful not to let the mandrake come out of the liquid so it could scream. When it was in the hole, Harry flipped the dirt back over it with his wand. Luna picked up the bucket and they both made their way back to the hotel where they ordered breakfast in and then slept most of the day.

**Three Months Later**

“We’re going to have twins,” Luna said.

Hermione hugged her and Ron shook Harry’s hand.

“Two girls!” Harry said more loudly than he meant to.

“That’s great!” Hermione said back, just as loudly. They all laughed.

“Pandora and Lily,” Luna said, sitting down on the couch.

“When are you due?” Hermione asked, sitting next to Luna.

“The first week of October,” Luna said.

“Wait,” Hermione said, “didn’t you tell me that you thought it happened when you were in Italy?”

“Oh, it did,” Luna said, smiling.

Hermione closed her eyes and both Harry and Ron knew she was thinking hard, calculating.

“But, but, those dates don’t add up at all. If it happened then, you wouldn’t be due until November.”

Harry looked at Luna, shocked. She shrugged. She must have already been pregnant.

“It still made a difference. You know that conception rituals are more likely to result in multiple births and that’s why we’re having twins.” Luna grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed.

“But, but…” Hermione sputtered and quieted as Ron took her hand.

“Maybe we should try that, too,” he said and laughed as Hermione reddened.


End file.
